A Series of Awkward Events
by Tprinces
Summary: NEVER cross a mad Tameranian. Espesially if they catch you spying on them in the shower. RUN, ROBIN, RUN!


This is just a little idea I had. (I'm working though my writer's block for GII)

**A Series of Awkward Events**

Robin walked down the hall whistling to no particular song. It was a normal day, nothing too exciting. Then, Cyborg and Beastboy came snaking along towards him, smiling devilishly.

"Hello, Robin," said Beastboy, circling him like a vulture.

"Um," said Robin, suspicious, "hi, guys…"

"What cha doin?" asked Cyborg.

"Um, walking?" Something _had _to be up.

"Where?" asked BB.

"Nowhere…"

"_Good…_" said Cy, rubbing his hands together.

"Uh, guys…?" said Robin. "You're kinda scaring me…"

"Now!" shouted Beastboy as Cy firmly grabbed Robin by the shoulders, lifting him from the ground.

"Hey! Put me DOWN!"

He tried to kick but his heals merely rebounded against Cyborg's metal body.

Then, he was taken right over to the bathroom and BB opened the door. Then, Cy chucked him inside and he banged his head against the sink, the steam from the shower suffocating as he flew. He got up to leave, only to find the door was shut.

"Is someone there?" said an angelic voice from behind the shower curtain.

Robin's heart stopped and his breath was caught in his throat; _Starfire was in the shower._

He quickly stood on the toilet (that was out of view from the shower) and held his breath. He then saw a shadow of a wet head pop out of the shower, look around, then go back in.

_Oh,_ thought Robin, _they are so dead!_

He then gingerly stepped down from the toilet and tip-towed across the room, trying as hard as he could not to look to his right. Then, half way, his will gave out and his hormones won over. He looked over to the shower, and saw the shadow of Starfire's busty figure washing her hair. He had to keep himself from drooling.

_Focus!_ he scolded himself. Then just as he was about to reach the door –

The water stopped.

Starfire's arm blindly came out of the shower and nearly touched Robin's nose. He quickly picked up a towel and put it in her hand. She grabbed it and took it into the shower and wrapped it around her self. He couldn't move.

Then, the shower curtain was wrenched open and the two teens froze, locking eyes.

------"I can't hear anything!" said Beastboy, crouching by the door Cyborg shrugged. Then –

"**_AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH! GET OUT!_**"

Suddenly, the bathroom door blew off of its hinges, followed by Robin, running for his life. Starfire then came out of the bathroom, fuming, and sending a shower of starbolts that chased Robin down the hall. BB and Cy cracked up, but stopped immediately and ran as soon as Star glared at them.

Robin swallowed hard and raised his arm to knock at Star's door. After bracing himself as much as he could, he gave a small tap with his knuckles.

"Yes?" Star snapped from the other side.

"Uh… Star? It's, um, it's Robin…"

There was a pause, then the door opened a jar and Star's green eye met his masked one.

"What?" she said shortly.

"Uh, look, Star, about earlier… um…" What could he say? "I – I never meant to… I mean… uh…" He took a deep breath. "It was a prank."

"A prank?" she said angrily. "YOU PREFORMED THE PRANK ON ME?"

"No, no!" he pleaded. "It was Beastboy and Cyborg! They threw me into the bathroom while you were in the shower!" He then added quickly "I didn't see anything!"

"Oh…" she said, calming a bit. "Then – you did not go in of your own free will?"

"No, of course not, Star!" he said. He smiled weakly. "I would _never_ do something like that!"

"Never?" she asked.

"Never."

Then, she grew even angrier and slammed the door. Robin merely blinked. He knocked again.

"Star?" he said, confused. "Starfire? Didn't you just hear what I said?"

"I heard you _quite_ clearly!" he yelled through the door.

"But –?"

"Go away!"

So, Robin, confused and dumbfounded, trudged into the Opps Room and flopped down on the couch, next to Raven, who was reading a book.

"Women!" he said dramatically. Raven lifted an eyebrow from above her book. "Sorry…"

"Star troubles?" she asked.

"You wouldn't _believe_!"

"Try me."

"Well, BB and Cy played a prank on me and threw me into the bathroom while Star was taking a shower. She – um – got a little mad. So, I tried explaining this to her, but now she's even angrier! What am I supposed to do?"

"What did you say to her?"

"That it was a prank and that I would never do something like that."

"Ah, I see…" she thought for a bit. "I'll go talk to her."

"Good luck," said Robin.

Raven knocked on Star's door.

"Go away, Robin!"

"It's Raven."

The door slid open and Star stood before the other girl titan.

"I hope Robin did not send you to preach for him."

"I came on my own," she said. "Can I come in?"

She stepped out of her way and they sat on the bed together.

"I know why you're mad," she said. "Not only did Robin invade your privacy, but now you're afraid that he doesn't feel the same way you do."

"What do you mean?" she asked, unconvincingly.

"Starfire, I'm psychic."

She blushed. "Then," she asked, nervously, "do you know if he – feels the same?"

"Of course he does. Even Beastboy knows that."

Star smiled. "But I am still confused…"

"Listen, Star," she said, "something you need to know about earth boys: their stupid when it comes to girls. Even Robin."

"Yes, I have noticed. One would think he would have 'gotten the message' by now."

Raven nodded. "Why don't you go talk to him? He could use it."

Starfire grinned and rushed out to the Opps Room.

----

Robin stared up at the ceiling, wondering if Star would ever talk to him again. Suddenly, Stars face stared right down at him. He jumped.

"Hello, Robin," she said cheerfully.

"Star? Wha –?" But he couldn't say another word as Star had entrapped him in a bone-crushing hug.

"It is a wonderous day, isn't it?" she said, releasing him. "Perhaps you would like to take a walk with me?"

All he could do was stare. Then, he saw Raven come into the Opps Room, and he put two and two together. He quickly regained his composure.

"Sure!" he said, lightheartedly. "But wait a second, ok?" Then, he walked over to Raven and whispered "Thanks, I owe you one!"

He then went back over to Star, took her hand, and they walked out the door.

Raven smiled and then opened the closet door behind her, causing Beastboy and Cyborg to topple out and on to the floor.

"Pay up."

Well, that's it. Tell me what you think! I'll try to get to GII asap.

T.


End file.
